DP (the time apprentice)
by Myra The Fox
Summary: <html><head></head>ok, PP didn't happen in this. it was going to be just another ordinary and boring day at school for Danny and the gang...or so they thought.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, so this is my first DP fanfic. it has been sittinf in one of my folders on my computer for quite some time now and thought i'd post a bit of it to see what you people think. i have already completed it and it's between 80 and 90 pages long on word doc, but like i said before, this is only a bit of it.**

**sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.**

**oh, if any of you have any better ideas for the title, i'm all ears. )**

**i do NOT own Danny Phantom or any of it's character.**

**enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>It was just another ordinary day at school.<p>

A group of three teen enter through the main door and into the halls of Casper High.  
>The group consisted of two boys and one girl.<p>

The girl was a Goth with violet eyes and wears purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. Her clothing consists of a black choker around her neck while her upper body consists of a black tank-top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She also has a pair of black bracelets around her wrists. She is also an ultra-recyclable- vegetarian. Which means she doesn't eat anything with a face.

One of the boys was an African American with a red beret, long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants, brown boots, glasses and turquoise eyes.

The last teen in the group has raven black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with a red collar, the cuff's of the sleeves were red as well with a red oval in the middle of the shirt, light blue jeans and red and white shoes.

They walked through the halls and to their appointed lockers. Once the Goth and the African American had their books ready for their classes, they met up with their other friend at his locker. The raven haired teen shut his locker just as his friends arrived. He sighed.

"Is everything alright, Danny?" asked the Goth.

"I don't know Sam. I just have this feeling, like something going to happen. *sigh* it hard to explain." Replied the raven haired teen.

"Don't worry about it dude. I'm sure it nothing." Said the African American.

"I don't know Tucker. What if something does happen?"

"Let's just worry about class first. Knowing , there's most likely going to be a pop quiz." Said Sam.

The two boys groaned.

The three teens headed for class and as they reached the door as the bell for the start of class went off. They entered the classroom and receive a surprised look from their teacher seeing how they were basically the first three to arrive. Sam, Tucker and Danny took their usual seats at the back. The next to enter was a blond haired football jock. He looked around the classroom and his dark blue eyes landed on Danny. He glared at the teen.

"Don't think you got out of your daily wailing Fenton." The blond jock hissed as he took his seat.

"Why can't Dash leave me alone for once?" Danny asked under his breath.

Soon the rest of the class showed up and took their seats. And sure enough announced a pop quiz. Everyone groaned. handed out the sheets of paper and everyone got stuck into doing the quiz.

Half an hour later Danny sighed as he put his pencil down, now finished with his test. But then he gasped and blue mist escaped his mouth. Danny put his hand up.

"Yes ?" asked .

"May I…" Danny didn't get to finish his sentence as bright green energy came out of nowhere, flying towards the class. Danny dove to the floor as it came towards him. It trapped the class to the back wall, including .

Danny got to his hands and knees, looking around the classroom frantically for the source of the green energy. But Danny wasn't quick enough to avoid the bright green net that came flying towards him. He was flung back into the back wall, trapped in the net.  
>A ghost appeared wearing a metal body suit with flaming green fire as hair and a beard.<p>

"I have you now ghost child." Said the ghost.

"Skulker. I should have known." Danny said with a hint of anger in his voice. He struggled against the net and it broke. Danny pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves from his jeans pocket and put them on. He growled an un-humanly growl and launched himself at Skulker, punching the ghost in the head, sending him into the black board. The class was surprise to see that Fenton stood his ground let alone lay the first blow and not cower away like the wimpy looser they all thought he was.

"How did you…?" asked Sulker.

"Ghost gauntlet tech integrated into my gloves and shoes." Danny replied darkly and it sent shivers down everyone's spines. Except Sam and Tucker of course.

"Wow, Danny. Your parents are really good." Said Tucker.

Danny faced his friend. "Mum and Dad didn't make these." He replied with a smile on his face.

"So you…"

"Danny behind you." Sam shouted.

Danny flipped onto his hands and when the charging ghost was over him, he pushed up and kicked Skulker up into the ceiling. Danny landed back on his feet and as the ghost fell back down, Danny punched him back into the black board. Skulker seemed to be down for now so Danny took this chance to free his classmates and teacher, who were in surprised awe of him. He walked up to the green Ecto-rope and pulled on it.

"Danny, go get the thermos." Sam said.

"No. I'm not leaving you guys here with him here." He gestured to Skulker. Danny grunted as he tried to break the rope but gave up after a few moments. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. "There is one other way I can break this…"

"Danny, no!" Sam shook her head.

"There is no other way Sam." He looked down. "And I'm pretty sure it would have taken more strength than a normal human would posse to break that net I was in."

Sam closed her eyes, accepting what her friend was about to do. Danny grabbed the rope and closed his eyes and concentrated. A glowing light blue aura surrounded his hand and ice crept along the Ecto-rope, freezing it. The class gasped in surprise. Once the rope was fully frozen, Danny opened his eyes and punched down hard on the frozen rope, shattering it into pieces. Everyone fell to the fall but got up quickly.

"Don't ignore me whelp, you'll regret it." Said Skulker as he got up.

"Oh, who said I was ignoring you." Danny said darkly as he turned and face his opponent. "I'll tell you once and once only. Get. Out. Of. My…" a ring of blue/white energy appeared around Danny's waist, split in two and travelled up and down his body, changing his clothes into a black and white hazmat suit with white gloves and boots and a white DP symbol on his chest. His hair turned from black to snow white and his eyes change from blue to glowing neon green. "Haunt." He finished.  
>The class gasped in shock<p>

"Make me _Phantom_."

"With pleasure."

Danny lunged at Skulker, grabbing the ghost and phasing them both through the ceiling and out of the classroom.

"He dose realise he did that in front of the entire class, right?" Tucker asked Sam while pointing to the spot where his friend phased through the ceiling.

"I sure hope he does." Sam replied. "Come on Tuck we better go help him."

The two started to run towards the door.

"And where do you two think you're going?" asked .

"To help our friend." Sam said strongly. And they both left.

Sam and Tucker went to their lockers and got some of their usual ghost hunting equipment that Danny let them keep for occasions like this. After they had their equipment they ran out the main entrance and to the football field.

Danny was fighting Skulker above the football field. A rocket launcher appeared on Skulker's shoulder and fired a rocket at Danny; Danny caught the rocket, swung around with the momentum and threw it back at Skulker. It hit the ghost in the chest and sent him flying back a few meters.  
>Danny held his hand out and closed his eyes, a green aura appeared around his hand as he concentrated and a green portal appeared behind Skulker, sucking him back into the Ghost Zone.<p>

The portal disappeared and Danny landed on field, kneeling and catching his breath.

"DANNY!" Danny looked up to see his two friends running up to him so he got to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as she and Tucker stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just low on energy."

"Dude! You can create portals now. That's awesome!" Exclaimed Tucker.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, although it does take up a fair bit of energy but not as much as my Ghostly wail." Just then Danny saw his class walking up behind Sam and Tucker. "Time to face the music." He sighed

The class stopped a meter or two away from the trio. took a step forward.

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked not quite too sure of what he saw back in the classroom.

"Hey ." Danny replied sheepishly.

"Danny Fenturd is Danny _Phanturd_." Dash exclaimed.

"Come on Dash, can't you come up with something a bit more original?" Said Danny. this caught Dash by Surprise.

"Huh! What do you mean?"

The trio looked at each other for a few moments before they could no longer hold in their laughter.

"No one remembers Danny. Did you forget that?" asked Tucker between laughs.

"No. It is exactly why I said it." Danny managed to get out.

"What's so funny?" asked Dash.

The trio managed to calm themselves. "Nothing Dash." Said Sam.

"Just an inside joke" Danny added and changed back to Fenton.

"DANNY!"

The trio flinched. _**Please don't let it be them! Please don't let it be them! Please don't let it be them.**_ Danny thought as he turned to face the owner of the voice. _**Oh crud.**_

"Mum, Dad. I can explain."

"Danny, You're…" Danny's Dad (Jack Fenton) started.

"The Ghost Boy." Danny's Mum (Maddie Fenton) finished.

"I can ex…" Danny gasped and blue mist came out of his mouth as his ghost sense went off. Danny face-palm. "Another one really?"

"Calm yourself young Daniel." Danny smiled at the familiar voice and brought his hand back down to his side just as a violet cloaked ghost with a pale blue face, red eyes with a scar over his left eye and a staff with a stopwatch on top appeared.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled and fired his Ecto-gun at the new ghost. But instead of the blast hitting the ghost it hit a green Ecto-shield. Everyone looked to Danny who had his arm raised and the palm of his hand facing the shield, his eyes glowing green.

"He is not to be harmed." Danny almost growled.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment as Danny glared at everyone. The new ghost put a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked up at the ghost and smiled. He brought his hand back down to his side and the shield faded away. Danny faced the new ghost and bowed his head to him.

"It is good to see you again Master."

"MASTER!" Everyone exclaimed

"Since when was ClockWork Danny's master?" Tucker asked to no one in particular.

Danny straitened himself. "To what do I owe the honour of your unexpected appearance?" He asked.

ClockWork smiled for a moment before his face became serious.

"A dark hour approaches my young Apprentice." Danny face became serious as well. "I believe you have also foreseen this." Danny's eyes widened in shock and fear for he now realises that a dream he had the other night was not a dream at all. Danny became serious again.

"It's time for me to leave, isn't it?" ClockWork nodded. Danny sighed. "Give me a couple hours, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Rest up young Daniel. You know that using your ice powers while in human form takes a bit out of you if not straight away. And you created a portal not five minuets ago."

"Ok. Tomorrow morning then?"

"That will be fine. Until then, good luck."

"You too Master." Danny bowed as ClockWork created his own light blue portal and went through.

Danny straightened himself and sighed. "If anybody has any questions, I'll be in the classroom." He said walking past the class and back into the school. Everyone looked at each other for a minute or two before following. By the time they got to the classroom, Danny was cleaning it up. Putting chairs and desks back in their rightful spot, and picking up the frozen Ecto- rope pieces and throwing them out. The other students entered and pick up their desks and chairs if Danny hadn't already, and sat down.

"Thank you for cleaning up a majority of the classroom." said. Danny gave a quick nod.

Jack and Maddie gasped as they entered the room and saw the big cracks on the front and back walls and the ceiling.

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"Why don't you ask your son." Suggested .

Everyone looked to Danny. Said teen sighed and leaned against the side wall, just barely keeping himself from sliding down and sitting on the floor. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"A ghost attacked. He calls himself Skulker." Danny opened his eyes and stared out the window as he continued. "Self-proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He has been wanting my pelt for the foot of his bed or wall since a few days after I got my powers." Everyone shuddered at the thought. "Skulker hunts rare creatures, and being one of only three halfa's , that puts me on the top of his list."

"What's a halfa? And who are the other two?" asked Jack.

"A halfa is a half human and half ghost hybrid. One of the other two is a really good friend whereas the other is my arch enemy."

"How did you become Danny Phantom?" asked Kwan.

Danny flinched "And there it is. The question on everyone's mind and the question I dread." Danny sighed and looked to Kwan. "Very, very painfully that's for sure." Danny turned back to facing the window. "It was an accident. I took Sam and Tucker down into the lab to show them the ghost portal after Mum and Dad declared it a failure. Sam convinced me to take a look inside it, that and I wanted to see if I could fix it in any way. So I put on a hazmat suit and took a look inside. I trip on a wire and tried to catch myself, just I pressed a button and then I was being electrocuted. It was painful to the point I passed out. I woke to Sam's and Tucker's concerned and confused faces. They didn't recognised me 'cause, when I had look in a mirror, I was in my ghost form. Which of course freaked me out. The first month was really hard for me, seeing how I didn't have complete control of my powers but after that it got easier for me to control them. And along the way I discovered new powers. I have full control over my powers now."

"Danny… you mean… the accident down in the lab… that was…?" asked Maddie.

Danny nodded. "Yep. Apparently as I was being electrocuted I got Ectoplasm fused to my DNA."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Danny looked to his parents. "Ah, hello Ghost Hunters…" he gestured to his Mum and Dad. "Ghost." He gestured to himself. But his parents still seemed confused. Danny sighed and looked to the floor. "I was afraid, scared that you wouldn't accept me for whom I am." He confessed.

"Ohh Danny…" his Mum gave him a hug then looked him in the eyes. "We love you sweetie, YOU."

"Whether your ghost, boy or something in between." His Dad added.

Danny looked to Sam and Tucker. "Is it just me or is there serious déjà vu today?" the trio chuckled. Danny turned back to his parents who looked at him confused as did everyone else. "let's just leave it at reality trip. A story for another time."

"Speaking of gauntlets…" said Tucker. "You said that your parents didn't invent those gloves." He pointed to the gloves that Danny was still wearing.

"You knit Danny?" asked Maddie a bit surprised.

"HELL NO!" Danny almost yelled. "My gloves have Ghost gauntlet tech integrated into them." he said taking off and passing one of the gloves to his Mum. "I also did the same thing to my shoes."

"Wow Danny! This is amazing." Maddie looked to her son. "This must have taken you quite a bit of time."

Danny just smiled at his mother.

"Um… I have a question." Said Star. Danny looked to her. "Who was that second Ghost?"

"And why did you call him master?" asked Sam.

Danny smiled. "His name is ClockWork. The Ghost Master of Time. He watches over the time stream and rarely interferes, and when he does, it is only to give it a nudge to get it back on the right track." Danny looked To Sam. "As to why I called him master, is because he is helping me develop my powers. It is thanks to my training with him that I'm able to use a little bit of my ice powers while I'm in human form, the reason why I'm able to create portals into and out of the Ghost Zone. ClockWork has also taught me a bit about the time stream and I have also helped him maintain it a few times."

"Is there any other friendly ghost out there?" asked one of the other students.

"There's a few but not many. Most ghosts want to be left alone but get hassled by other ghosts that are more powerful than them and are forced to do evil things."

"You said something about a 'Haunt'. What is that?" asked one of the more nerd like student.

"you see, when a ghost comes to the human realm often enough , they can claim a particular patch of land they like(as long as no other ghost has claimed it already) as their Haunt or territory if you like. The more powerful the ghost, the bigger the haunt. Or some ghost can team up and have the same haunt. But when an unwanted ghost enters another's haunt, they are asked to leave and if they don't leave, well, you saw what happened between me and Skulker."

"And how do you know that?" asked Sam "Last time we knew, you knew very little about ghosts and the Ghost Zone."

"ClockWork. Not only has he helped me develop my powers but he has also taught me a fair bit about ghosts and the Ghost Zone." Danny looked to the ceiling. "I bet you're surprised I actually paid attention Master."

"Why you do that?" asked Paulina.

" 'cause ClockWork is always watching."

A few moments past and then everyone (except Danny, Sam and Tucker) gasped. Sam and Tuck were surprised but not as much as everyone else. For right there on the black board was some writing that wasn't there just moments before.

_Young Daniel is right Paulina, I am always watching._

_And yes, I am surprised you'd paid attention.  
>But I am glad you did my young apprentice.<br>CW._

Danny chuckled. "Oh, come on Master, the 'Time out' and 'Time in' trick." Danny sighed and shook his head. "But I suppose, like the people of the Far Frozen, you'll get your comedy where you can get it."  
>Everyone gasped again as more writing appeared on the black board.<p>

_You know me too well my young apprentice.  
>Cw.<em>

This time Danny couldn't help but laugh. "But you know more about me than I you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Valerie.

_I have watched over young Mr. Fenton since he was born.  
>CW.<em>

"That's creepy." Said Dash

"Did you have to write that Master?"

_Valerie wanted an explanation.  
>CW .<em>

Danny sighed and shook his head. "He is so going to get it tomorrow when I see him." He said under his breath. The next thing Danny knew, he was falling form the height of the ceiling. Danny hit the floor with a loud grunt, landing on his stomach. Danny looked to Sam and Tucker.

"Sam, Tuck. Remind me to never threaten the ghost master of time in any way shape or form."

Everyone burst out laughing. Danny got up into a sitting poison and looked to the board.

_I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now?  
>CW.<em>

"Why oh Why did I get stuck with the time master as my guardian and Teacher?"

_I saw what you were destined for young one and I knew you would need a guardian. As for the teacher part, you came to me.  
>CW.<em>

Danny didn't need to look at the board to know that there was a reply.  
>"It was a rhetorical question Master. And do you want me to recover or not? Because letting me fall from the height of the ceiling isn't going to help."<p>

_Of course I want you to recover my young Apprentice. But a fall from that height is nothing for you, compare to some of the other falls you have taken.  
>CW.<em>

"I suppose Master."

"Danny?" Danny looked to Sam. "ClockWork said that you also saw what this darkness that is coming. What did he mean by that?"

"Remember that dream I told you about?"

"The one with Pariah Dark and Plasmius?" asked Tucker.

Danny nodded. "It wasn't a dream though. One of the many powers I have developed over the time I have trained with ClockWork, is visions."

"You mean that dream was a vision?" asked Sam

"Yep." Danny closed his eyes. "Just there was a third ghost. I…just can't seem… to figure…" glimpses of the third ghost flashed in his mind's eye. Danny gasped and snapped open his eyes. Danny ghosts sense went off but no one notice. Not even Danny.

"Danny, are you alright dear?" asked Maddie.

"I'm fine Mum. I just figured out who the third ghost is though."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"No! If HE is the third ghost, then we are in more trouble than I first thought."

"You don't mean who I think you mean?" asked Sam.

"I'm afraid so Sam." Danny got up and stood in front of the class. "Is there any more questions? The quicker this Q&A session is wrapped up the sooner I can leave and continue my training."

"Leave? But you can't leave Phantom. Who will protect me then?" Asked Paulina.

"Paulina, I'm not Phantom at the moment. Phantom is my alter-ego. But I do have to leave. ClockWork warned me that there will be a time where my training is more important and that nothing can get in the way of it and I'm afraid that time has come. As for who's going to protect Amity Park, I…"

"GHOST!" Jack yelled getting out his Ecto-gun.  
>Danny looked to the window and saw a young ghost girl with white hair and green eyes in a two piece black and white suit outside. The girl looked frighten at what Jack was about to do.<p>

Danny jumped in the way with his arm out wide, his eyes glowing green in warning. Jack lowered his gun and Danny smile, his eyes going back to their normal blue. Danny turned to the girl and waved his hand for her to come in. she hesitated at first but slowly phased through the window and landed in front of him. Danny smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Hey!" she said pushing his hand away. Danny chuckled and turned back to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Danielle, or as she prefers, Dani Phantom. My cuz."

"That's Dani with an 'I'" she added.

"Cousin?" everyone said in disbelief.

"But Danny you don't have any cousins." Said Maddie.

"Well, we prefer cousins. Dani is actually my clone."

"Clone?" Maddie gasped.

"I don't know how she became a girl she just did and I'm not going to question it."

"Does that mean she is one of the other two halfa's you mentioned?" asked Jack.

Dani looked up at Danny. "It's alright, they know." He reassured her. Dani looked back at everyone, a ring a blue/white energy appeared around her waist, split in two and travelled up and down her body revealing a young raven haired girl with blue eyes wearing a blue sweater/hoodie, a red beanie, red shorts and blue and white shoes. Everyone just stared in amazement.

"So why are you here Dani?" asked Danny.

"ClockWork sent me. Said that you would be leaving the human realm for some amount of time and would be needing someone to protect your haunt while you're gone."

"So you will be protecting Amity by yourself?" asked Sam.

"No, silly. Wulf, Princess Dora and some of the Far Frozen people will be helping. Most of Danny allies will be helping."

"They will?' asked Danny sounding surprised.

Dani Looked to her 'cuz. "Of course you big goof. Their your friends. You should have known that the people of the Far Frozen would do anything for their 'Great One.'"

"Yeah, defiantly should have seen that one coming."

"Great one?" asked Dash.

"A story for another time Dash."

"So ghosts are going to protect us from other ghosts?" asked Valerie.

"Not just ghosts Val, but there is also my parents and Sam and Tucker. And also the Red Huntress." Danny winked at her, which nobody seemed to notice.

"So where will you go?" asked Kwan.

"Where I have always gone, to ClockWork's Tower in the Ghost Zone."

"THE GHOST ZONE?!" Jack and Maddie exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I have been in the Ghost Zone plenty of times." Danny looked to the class. "Now if there isn't any more questions…" he looked to . "I would like to go home."

"Of course ." said .

"I have one last question." Dash spoke up. "What's that blue mist the keeps coming out of your mouth?"

"That's my ghost sense. It lets me know when there's a ghost nearby."

"By any chance, could we come and see you off Mr. Fenton?" asked .

"I don't know . The lab is too small for the whole class, but if…" Danny looked to the ceiling. "Master, do you think you could create a portal from the football field to the Ghost Zone? I would do it myself but I know you would want me to conserve my energy. If you do not wish to, I understand."

_Of course my young apprentice. There will be a portal there at 8:30am and will stay open till 8:35am.  
>CW.<em>

"Thank you Master." Danny looked to . "See you on the football field at 8:30 then."

"Till then, take care."

Danny gave a quick nod to his teacher then looked to his 'cuz. "Come on Dani." With that Danny's parents and the two halfa's left the classroom. Maddie handed her son's glove back and Danny took off the other and put them back in his pocket. Danny went to his locker, turned his arm intangible and grabbed his backpack, pulling it out of his locker without opening the door. He put his backpack on and looked to his parents who looked a bit surprised.

"You can use your ghost powers while in human form?" asked Maddie.

"Just the basics." Danny shrugged and walked past his parents and continued down the halls, his Mum and Dad, and 'cuz following.

They walked through the halls and stopped in front of the office.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Jack.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with my family and that includes Jazz." Danny said with a smile.  
>They entered the office and Maddie asked for her daughter to be called up with her bag. Jazz arrived five minutes later and was confuse to see her parents and her little brother but sighed knowing that they were going home for some silly reason so she singed out. They were walking through the halls when...<p>

"Boo!" Dani said as she appeared out of nowhere in front of Jazz and Jazz screamed. Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dani laughed.

"Dani! Why did you…" Jazz paused and looked to her parents. "You didn't see that did you?"

"Of course we did." Said Jack. Jazz looked horrified.

"It's alright Jazz." Jazz looked to her brother. "They know. About me and Dani."

"To think that the ghost boy was our son all along." Said Jack. Jazz calmed and smiled. They continued on walking through the hall and to the car park.

"So why is Dani here? And why are we going home?"

Danny's face became grim and he looked to the floor. "I'm leaving Jazz."

"Leaving?"

"For the past year, in my spare time, I have been training with ClockWork. He warned me that there will be a time where my training will be more important than anything else. After a battle with Skulker, ClockWork appeared, told me that a great evil is approaching and I knew that it was time for me to leave. I'll be staying with him in the Ghost Zone. Where nothing can distract me from my training."

"How long will you be gone?"

They all stepped through the main doors and outside. Danny took a deep breath before sighing.  
>"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it will be pretty long." Danny looked up to the sky. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll do one last patrol of Amity before I go tomorrow." He looked to his family. "I'll meet you back home."<p>

Danny's mother gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take as much time as you want."  
>Danny smiled and transformed into Phantom.<p>

"Can I come?" asked Dani.

Danny chuckled. "Do you really need to ask, Dani? You would have followed anyhow."

"You know me too well 'cuz." She answered as she transformed to Phantom too. The two Phantoms took to the sky and flew off. The three that was left headed to the RV and went home, Maddie driving.

A couple hours later Danny and Dani had just finished their patrol of the city (plus a few races and a few games of tag) and now are on their way to Fenton Works. The two halfa's phased through the front door.

"Mmm! What smells so nice?" asked Dani.

"Jazz's cooking. Meaning a normal dinner." Answered Danny.

The two floated into the kitchen and saw the table set for five with plates of food and jugs of water and orange juice in the middle. Jazz was at the bench putting some more food on to a plate, she turned and saw the two Phantoms floating in the door way, their ghostly tails flickering back and forth.

"Hey there you two. You're just in time for dinner." She said putting the last plate of food she had in her hands on the table. Jazz turned to the door that lead down into their lab. "MUM, DAD, DINNER'S READY." She called out and sat down.

"It looks nice sis." Said Danny turning back to Fenton.

"And it smells delicious too." Add Dani as she too changed back to her human form.

"Thanks you, you two." Jazz replied.

Just then Maddie and Jack came up the stairs. "Thanks for cooking dinner Jazz dear." Said Maddie.

"No problem."

"Hi you two. How was patrol?" Maddie asked as she saw Danny and his clone sitting down at the table.

"You'll be happy to know, the city is ghost free." Danny answered as his mother and father sat down.  
>They started eating the delicious food that Jazz had cooked in a comfortable silence.<br>"Mum, Dad, is it alright, that while I'm gone, if Dani stay's here?" Danny asked.

"I thought that would have been obvious." Maddie said.

"You mean… I can stay?" asked Dani sounding surprised.

"Of course sweetie."

"Thank you so very much." Dani replied sounding really happy and grateful.

"So Danny, is this evil you mentioned really that bad, that you have to leave for god knows how long and train with ClockWork?" asked Jazz

Danny's face became emotionless and he stopped eating. He didn't want to leave his family, he loved them and knew he would miss them. But he knew, if he was to be ready for what's to come, he had too.  
>"I'm afraid so Jazz. The three most powerful ghosts are teaming up. I don't know what their plans are though."<p>

"That reminds me…" Danny looked to his mother. "You said you were able to figure out who the third ghost was. Who is he?"

Danny visibly paled and dropped the fork he was holding, the sound of the fork hitting the table rang throughout the kitchen. Danny looked down, so his hair was covering his face. They all sat there in silence, waiting for him to give and answer. Danny all of a sudden stood up, his hair still covering his face.

"If you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite. Thanks for the meal Jazz." With that said Danny walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him before flopping down onto his bed.

"I wonder who the third ghost is." Jack wondered out loud.

"Whoever it is, must really trouble Danny. I have never seen him like that." Said Dani.

"Hhmmm! The three most powerful ghosts. That would be Pariah Dark, Plasmius and…" Jazz trailed off realising who the third ghost is. **Oh little brother. It had to be HIM didn't it? **Jazz though sadly.

Danny laid on his bed for about ten minutes before he couldn't take it any more. He needed advice, so he stood up and changed into Phantom. He closed his eyes and held his hand out in front of him and concentrated, a green aura surrounded his hand as a small portal with a view into a building appeared about head height with ClockWork in the centre.

"Is everything alright young Daniel?"

Danny gave a quick bow of his head. "I need your advice Master."

"What can I do to help?"

Danny sighed and floated in the air with his legs crossed. "They want to know, Master. They want know who the third ghost is from my vision. But I don't know if I should tell them."

"Tell them. Show them if you must. But you have nothing to fear of him. That won't happen, you made sure of that."

"I know it won't happen Master. And I don't fear HIM, I fear how my family will reacted."

"Don't be afraid my young apprentice. Everything is as it should be."

Danny sighed. "I trust you Master. You have not leaded me astray before." ClockWork smiled warmly and reassuringly at Danny. "Thank you Master." And with a quick bow of his head the portal was gone. Danny floated down onto his bed and sighed. He stood up and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He paused at the bottom, seeing his family and 'cuz in the lounge room. Danny took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Danny! Are you alright?" asked Jazz.

Danny just gave a weak smile. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He sighed. It was now or never.

"You wanted to know who the third ghost is." Danny asked his family.

His family sat down beside him, Maddie and Dani on his right, Jack and Jazz on is left. They all looked at Danny, patiently wait for him to tell them.

Danny held his hand out in front of him creating another small portal, just this time instead of showing ClockWork, it showed a ghost with pale green skin, blood red eyes, white flaming hair and goatee, a black and white suit with a cape that was black on the inside and white on the outside and a very familiar DP symbol on his chest.

"His name is Dan Phantom." Danny couldn't stand to look at his family nor the picture in front of him. "An evil future version of myself." Everyone's eyes widened. Danny looked at the picture of Dan and a low growl escaped his throat. The picture changed to a video, showing Danny, Sam and Tucker fighting a ghost they have never seen.  
>"A year ago Sam, Tucker and I got into a fight with a future version of two of my common enemies that had teamed up. Called themselves Skultech 9.9. I got caught in one of their contraptions." the video showed Danny getting trapped in a metal claw like contraption and Sam and Tucker trying to get him out.<br>"Just I wasn't able to get out in time, even with the help of Sam and Tuck. As ClockWork's time medallion fell off, it transported him back to ClockWork's tower, along with us three.

"That is where Sam, Tucker and I met ClockWork for the first time." He paused to let everything sink in as the video continued. "ClockWork sent SkulTech back to his own time, or should I say forwards." Danny shrugged. "But ClockWork wasn't as pleasant as he is now. Before ClockWork showed up and sent Skultech back to his time line we got glimpses of my future. When he did show up he said that we saw too much and tried to take me out.

"Apparently the only way to prevent that future from happening was to kill me in the past. So I fought ClockWork." The video showed Danny trying to fight ClockWork, only to be repeatedly slammed into a huge bell by the time master reversing and playing time, with an amused smile on his face might I add. Eveyone chuckled. "Well tried." Then it showed Danny frozen in time in mid-flight with ClockWork beside him, holding a scythe above his head, ready to swing down and kill Danny. But before he could Tucker threw a time medallion onto Sam and Danny and he continued his flight path.  
>"It was thanks to Tuck that I didn't die there and then. But that didn't stop ClockWork, he made different versions of himself and we were cornered. Well in a way we were cornered 'caused behind us was a portal to the future, so we fled there. Ten years to be exact. There we met Dan.<p>

"I fought him or at least tried. During the fight he used his Ghostly Wail attack and it crumbled a building where Sam and Tuck were but they managed to get the time medallions off, which sent them back to the right time before they could be crushed.

"I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. I tried to take my medallion off but Dan grabbed me, took the medallion, turned it intangible and fused it inside of me. Unreachable whether I was ghost or human. By doing that Dan knocked me out and when I woke up, I was tied up in very strong Ecto-ropes in the middle of the blown up Nasty Burger. Dan show up and chucked me into the Ghost Zone, where I was out of his way. He took on the appearance of my human half, went back in time and took my place in the present. To ensure that he came to be.

"While I was in the Ghost Zone, I tried to break free of the ropes but it was no use, even in ghost form where I'm stronger. I soon floated into a gang of future versions of my enemies, Ember, Jonny 13, The Box Ghost, and they all attack me. And I was trapped in those stupid ropes, where I couldn't do anything to protect myself. That was until I gained the Ghostly Wail, which I wasn't supposed to till ten years in the future. As I was using that attack, it destroyed the ropes.

"After that I got hit in the head by the Booomerang. Thanks to Jazz. She had attached a note saying where I could go to get the medallion out, so I did. When I got back to the right time, all of you (except Dani), Tuck, Sam and were tied to the vat that contain the Nasty Burger's sauce which could of exploded at any moment.

"I fought Dan again but was only just able to defeat him, and suck him into one of the thermoses. But the battle had taken all my energy to the point that I couldn't go ghost. I tried to get to you all but I tripped, and the vat exploded. If it wasn't for ClockWork, I'd probably be Dan right now."  
>All the while Danny explained, his family watch the video of the alternate future and couldn't help but be shocked.<p>

"How…?" asked Maddie.

"How did I become Dan? Well if you all had died in that explosion, I would have gone to my arch enemy, thinking that he was the only one who could have possibly understood my situation. He felt pity for me. Apparently I just wanted the hurt to go away, so he separated my ghost half from my human half but that didn't go so well. By doing that, that freed up my ghost half to rip the ghost half out of my enemy and fusing with it but his evil half over whelmed him, thus creating Dan." And the portal disappeared. Danny put his head in his hands, the amount of energy he had use now taking its toll on him. "Dan now exists out of time. ClockWork has many times reassured me that I'll never turn into him. But still…" Danny said through his hands.

"what happened to your human half?" asked Dani.

"Some things… are best…left… un-said." Danny panted a little.

"Are you alright son?" asked Jack.

Just then the ring of blue/white energy appeared and transformed Phantom back to Fenton.  
>"I'm fine. Those viewing portals just take a lot of energy to create. I am not going to create two within five minutes of each other again." Danny replied leaning back.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Not only can the viewing portals be used to see the past or the future but they can also be used as a way of communication. I contacted ClockWork before I showed you all that. I just need his advice."

"Well perhaps you should…" Maddie started but was cut off when both Danny's and Dani's ghost sense went off. Danny growled.

"Don't worry. I've got this one." Said Dani changing into Phantom. Dani phased through the couch and the floor and into the lab where her ghost sense had indicated the ghost was. A minute later she phased back up through the floor and half way through the couch. Dani giggled at the surprised looks she got from Danny's parents. She looked to said teen.

"There's someone here to meet you." She said before phasing back down into the lab.

"Who would want to see me at this time?" Danny questioned as he got up and walked down into the lab.

Danny was a bit surprised when he saw Dani happily chatting to one of his allies. Maddie, Jack and Jazz all gasped when they saw the white wolf like ghost. Said ghost and Dani turned to see the Fenton family walking in. Danny's mother, father and sister stayed close to the stairs, whereas Danny continued to go closer to the ghost with a smile on his face.

"It is good to see you again Great One." The ghost said giving a slight bow.

"Like wise FrostBite." Danny turned to his family. "Mum, Dad, Jazz. This is FrostBite, leader of the Far Frozen people. He also helped me with my ice powers." Danny face FrostBite. "Which by the way I'm starting to be able to use while in human form."

"That is excellent news Great One. ClockWork has taught you well. Although I am surprised he has taken on an apprentice at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There were others before you that have asked for his training. Tell me Great One, has ClockWork taught you anything at all about the time stream?"

"Yeah!?"

"Has he taught you how to control it?"

"Well I can't pause time like ClockWork can. But I can create viewing portals to the past but not the future."

"You truly are the time apprentice." FrostBite said in amazement.

"Umm…." Danny really didn't know what to say. He was confused a bit. Sure he was the Time Master's apprentice but FrostBite made it sound like…umm… he didn't quite know how to put it. Like he was more than what he had assumed he was.

"You see Great One, only the true Time Apprentice can manipulate time and will become the next Time Master when it is time for his or hers Master to move on. It is the same for any Apprentice."

Danny's eyes widen. "You mean, I'm going to be the next Time Master after ClockWork?"

FrostBite nodded. Danny's family looked shocked. Danny walked over to a chair and sat down, rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

Danny groaned. "My day keeps getting better and better." He looked to FrostBite. " Thanks for the info FrothBite. But, no offence or anything, mind telling me why you're here?"

"I came to see you one last time and wish you luck before you left for your training."

"You know about that?"

"ClockWork has informed all your allies about your training. And while he is training you, that he wishes not to be disturbed. "

"So no ghosts will be coming to ClockWork while he is training me?"

FrostBite shook his head. "None."

"Not even the one eyed jerks?" everyone seemed confused. "the Observants?"

"Not even them." FrostBite confirmed.

"Who are these Observants?" asked Jack.

"One eyed ghost that watch the time stream but that's all they do. Watch. They don't interfere at all and if they see something they don't like they get ClockWork to deal with it. They don't appreciated what he does for them and most of the time they don't like the way ClockWork deals with it.

"Like the way he dealt with the… Dan incident. They wanted him to kill me in the past so that in the future it didn't happen but ClockWork found another way around that and gave me a second chance.

"I think the way my Master deals with these situations is right way. Those jerks always think that destroying the course of the situation is the best way. But by doing that, it could make the situation worse. So ClockWork goes about it a different way, but still gives the Observants what they wanted. Those jerks." Danny hissed the last part. Maddie came up to her son and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up to her and smiled. He turned back to Dani and FrostBite.

"Dani, would you be a dear and Show FrostBite around my Haunt please." Danny asked.

Dani giggled. "Your starting to sound like ClockWork."

"Well what do you expect, I've been training with him for a year now."

Dani smiled. "Of course, I'll be happy to show FrostBite around."

"Thanks 'cuz."

"It was an honour to meet the Great One's family." FrostBite said giving a slight bow to Maddie, Jack and Jazz before him and Dani left.

Danny sighed. "Next Time Master." He muttered.

"I can't believe you're going to be the next Time Master." Jazz said Walking up to her little brother.

"Me neither." Danny stood up and smiled at his family. "Well I had better get packing." With that said he left the lab and went upstairs to his room. He stopped in the doorway and looked around his room. He took a deep breath and sighed as he entered. He walked over to his bed and got out a suitcase from underneath it. Danny put the case on his bed, opened it and started putting the things he'll need into it.

Fifteen minutes later, Danny was done packing. He closed the suitcase and stared at it for a second before looking over at his desk, where a framed picture of him, his family and friends outside the Fenton Works, sat. He walked over to his desk and picked up the picture, just looking at it.  
>He didn't want to leave, his friends and family were the most important thing to him, and to leave for an unknown period of time… a tear rolled down his cheek. But he knew he had to leave, ClockWork had warned him, but he still wasn't prepared. Danny held the picture to his chest tightly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, trying to hold back the sobs that threaten to escape.<br>Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, he was going to be gone for a long, long time and he knew it, he could tell. But there was one person in particular he didn't want to leave. He open his eyes a fraction and looked down to the picture, his gaze landing on the Goth girl in it. God damn, he didn't want to leave her. He loved her. And by the looks of things, he won't get the chance to tell her.

Maddie walked passed her son's room. She saw him standing in front of his desk, his arms wrapped around himself, as if holding something, sobs racking his form.

"Danny?" she asked. He turned his head to her and she could see the tear streaks down his cheeks and his eyes were red from crying. "Oh Danny." Maddie walked up to her son and hugged him. Danny cling onto her for his life, like she was the only thing keeping him grounded and let the sobs escape.

A few minuets passed and Danny managed to calm down. Maddie and Danny sat down on the side of his bed, Danny leaning against his mother's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave." Danny said looking at the picture still in his hand.

"Then don't." Maddie replied.

"I have too. I have responsibilities now. ClockWork warned me and I still wasn't prepared. If I am to have any chance at defeating those three ghosts, I have to go."

"You're really going to be gone a long time aren't you?"

Danny nodded. "I guess it's a part of my developing time powers that I can tell I'll be gone a long time."

"I don't want you to leave, none of us do, but if you believe you must then I won't stop you. You have your father's and I support on this."

"Thanks mum."

Maddie pulled away from her son. "Now go have a shower and then we'll watch one of your favourite movies then it's off to bed."

"Ok." Danny got up and put the picture back on the desk, went to his dresser and got a clean pair of PJ's then went to the bathroom.

Maddie sighed, it was true that she didn't want her son to go but it seemed he knew what he was doing and was more experienced in what he was doing.

After Danny had a shower he went down to the lounge and watched a couple of his favourite movies with his family and that includes his 'cuz. Once the movies were over he said goodnight to everyone and turned in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, i actually went back and counted how many pages i posted in the first chapter of this and it turned out to be 15 pages, sorry if that was a bit long. this next ones most likely going to be shorter. and just so you people know, i didn't write this in a 'chapter' format. so some chapters will short while are going to be quite long. just thought i's give you warning.**

**i do NOT own Danny Phantom.**

**enjoy. =)**

The next morning, Danny woke to his alarm going off. He rolled over and slammed down onto the annoying clock, trying to turn the alarm off. After a couple goes he finally hit the snooze button.

Danny sat up and looked at the time. 7:30am. He sighed and got up. He walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of clean clothes, he walked into to his on-sweat and got dressed and other things he needed to do in there, he came out ten minutes later.

He walked over to his suitcase at the end of his bed, picked it up and headed to the door. He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder around his room before walking out and closed the door behind him. He walked down stairs and placed his suitcase by the front door before heading to the kitchen.  
>In the kitchen Jazz was cooking pancakes while his mother, father and clone were happily chatting at the table. Danny smiled warmly at his family. His mother was the first to notice him.<p>

"Morning Danny." She greeted.

"Morning mum." He said as he walked in and sat down at the table.

"How did you sleep son?" asked Jack.

"Like a log." He replied and everyone chuckled.

Jazz walked over with a plate full of pancakes and place it in front of him. "Here you go little brother, your favourite." She said and gave him a kiss on the back of his head and headed back to the bench to get hers and the others share of pancakes.

"Thanks Jazz." And Danny started eating. Soon everyone got their share and they all ate in comfortable silence.

It was 8:00am when they all finished eating. They all headed to the front door and out to the RV, Maddie carrying Danny's case. Sam and Tucker were out there, leaning against the RV waiting for them. Danny greeted his friends and they gave him a hug before they all entered the RV and headed to school in a comfortable silence.

By the time they got to school it was 8:25am, they all got out of the RV, Danny carrying his suitcase, and they all headed to the football field. When it came into view, the whole school was out there, all sitting in one of the stands. This made Danny really nervous. Danny walked up to .

" what's the school doing here? It's only the class that knows."

But the before could answer, the principle walked up to him.

"Mr. Fenton, what is this I'm hearing about you being Phantom?" she asked.

"You told them?" Danny almost shrieked in disbelief at , who just smiled warmly. Danny sighed and faced palmed. "Might as well get it over with." Then he grinned and brought his hand down to his side. "And might as well a bit of fun while I'm waiting." He muttered. He placed his case down and ran in front of the stand full of students and teacher. "I'M GOIN' GHOST" He yelled his signature battle cry and jumped into the air. The ring of energy appeared and he transformed into Phantom. The school gasped. He flew around the field doing all sorts of tricks. He dove down and flew a few inches above the grown, towards the stand full of people. He stopped flying and using the momentum he did a forwards roll and landed in a one handed hand stand. The whole school cheered and clapped. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Are you done showing off, my young Apprentice?"

Danny smiled at the familiar voice. "If you are trying to scare me…" Danny pushed up and twisted in the air so when he landed he was facing the owner of the voice. Danny bowed. "It didn't work Master." Danny straightened himself. "And besides, I was doing it to past the time until the portal opened." He finished.

CLockWork chuckled. "You ready to go?"

Danny sighed. He floated over to his suitcase, his ghostly tail flickering back and forth, and pick up the case then floated back over to ClockWork. Maddie and Jack walked over to their son and the ghost he has put so much trust in.

"Now… ClockWork, wasn't it?" Maddie asked. Said ghost nodded. "You had better look after my son. He has obviously put a lot of trust in you, so we are trusting him on this. You had better bring him back once this so called 'training' is done un-harmed. Do I make myself clear?"

ClockWork chuckled lightly. "Very, . I assure you, young Daniel will not be harmed."

"Unless it your training techniques" Danny muttered.

ClockWork hit Danny over the back of his head with his staff.

"OW!" Danny yelped and he rubbed the spot where he got hit.

"My techniques have helped you, have they not?"

"Yes Master."

"Now, it time for us to go young one."

Danny's friends, sister and clone came up to them. He gave his family and friends one last hug.  
>"Dani, you and the others better protect my haunt."<p>

"Don't worry, we will."

Danny smiled warmly at the people in front of him then looked at ClockWork and nodded. Master and Apprentice turned and started to head towards the light blue portal.

"DANNY!" Sam ran forwards and grabbed said teen's free hand.  
>Danny turned and faced her. All of a sudden Sam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at the ground. Danny was shock but as quick as the shock came it turned into happiness. To know that Sam feels the same way about him, the way he does about her, he just couldn't describe it.<br>He lifted her chin up with his finger and passionately kissed Sam on the lips. He broke away slowly after a few seconds and rested his forehead on hers. Sam started crying, whether she knew it or not.

"I promise I'll return." He promised whipping away a tear.

"You better." She replied.

Danny straightened himself and smiled his happiest and saddest smile to her. He was the happiest he ever felt because he knew that Sam love him but was the saddest because he had to leave for god knows how long and they just made it official.  
>Danny turned back to the portal, tears of joy and sorrow rolling down his face, and walked through with ClockWork right behind him and the portal disappeared.<br>Sam berried he head into her hands, not trying to stop the sobs that escape her and wrack her form. Maddie brought the young Goth girl into a hug, rubbing her hand over Sam's back in soothing circles. Maddie too didn't want to see her baby boy go but it must be quite hard for Sam, they just made it official. All Maddie could do was stare at the spot where the portal had been just moments ago.

Danny stepped out of the Portal and into the library of ClockWork's Tower with the ghost himself just a second behind him. Danny Sighed, there was defiantly no going back now. The master of time put a comforting hand on his Apprentice's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Master, I…"

"For what?" ClockWork cut Danny off. "If you are apologising for actions back there, don't. If anything they will help." Danny smiled. ClockWork floated off, signalling for Phantom to follow. "I have no quarrels with you and Samantha Mason becoming a couple." Said ClockWork as he and Danny went up a spiral staircase. _**It's about time you did my young Apprentice.**_ The Master of time thought.

The two of them reached the second floor and continued down the hall till ClockWork stopped outside the third door on the left. The door was black with Danny's insignia on it in white. ClockWork guested for Danny to open it and he did. Danny walked in first and flick on the light. The walls were painted in a night or space design, the size of the room was twice as big as his room back home, there was a double queen sized bed at the back of the room with a bedside table on each side, an on-sweat in the back left hand side of the room as you walk in and closet further up from it and a desk and chair on the right hand side for when he is studding.

"This will be you room my young Apprentice."

"Thank you Master." Danny said walking over to his bed.

"I'll give the rest of this day to settle in. Tomorrow your training will begin at 8:30am sharp."

"Ok." Danny said giving the master of time a slight bow. ClockWork left, shutting the door behind him. Danny sighed and changed back to Fenton. So he put his case on his bed and started unpacking.  
>For the rest of the day, Danny spent most of his time either in his room or in the library reading. When it was normally time for dinner, ClockWork had gotten Danny some food. Even knowing Danny could go without food for a while he still needed it, after all he was still only half ghost.<br>Danny tuned in for the night around 9:00pm, tomorrow his training begins.

The next morning Danny got up at 7:30am thanks to the alarm clock. Danny got up and went to the on-sweat, doing whatever it is he needed to do before coming back out ten minutes later. He changed into Phantom and was about to walk out when he caught a glimpses of the closet. He walked over to it and opened the doors. The closet had a few cloaks in it. Danny got one out and looked at it before putting it on. It was a black cloak that went down to just above his ankles. It was white on the inside and had a hood. There was a white gear to do it up with and it rested just a bit below his left shoulder.

Danny walked out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs and entered the main room where the many portals that ClockWork uses to view the past, present and future which was what said ghost is doing right now. There was a small table and chair a few meters away and behind ClockWork with a box of cereal, some milk, a bowl and a spoon.  
>ClockWork turned to the stairs where he saw his Apprentice wearing one of cloaks he had put in the closet.<p>

"Morning Daniel." ClockWork greeted.

"Moring Master." Danny replied giving a slight bow before continuing to the table to have his breakfast.

"I see you found the cloaks. I assume they fit?"

"If they are all the same size, which I believe they are, then yes. They fit nicely."

"That is good to know."

ClockWork turned back to viewing the time stream and Danny made himself some breakfast.  
>After Danny had breakfast, he went to the library and did some reading for the next forty five minutes before making his way to the training room where the Master Of Time was waiting. He made it there on time.<p>

"Ready my young Apprentice?" the ghost of time asked a he shifted into his toddlers form.

Danny nodded. "Ready as I will ever be."

"Then let us begin." Grinned ClockWork.


	3. Chapter 3

**umm, not much to say other than i do NOT own Danny Phantom or the song which i have use in this chapter; My Immortal by Evanescence.**

**enjoy =)**

A year and a half later. Christmas Eve day.

Maddie and Jack Fenton were down in their lab, improving and upgrading their ghost hunting equipment. They hadn't had the heart to build new weapons over the past year and a half.  
>All of a sudden the red warning light above the Fenton Portal started flashing and a siren going off letting the two know that the portal was in use. The two caution painted doors open to reveal a swirling bright green vortex. A ghost wrapped in a black hooded cloak with a white gear on it left shoulder floated through with its hood up, only allowing to see some of its white hair.<p>

Maddie and Jack quickly grabbed a Ecto-gun each that was lying on a nearby bench and raised the guns at the ghost.  
>The ghost raised a white gloved hand slowly, as to not scare the two adults in the room and slowly lowered its hood.<p>

Maddie and Jack gasped in shock and lowered their guns, for right there in front of them was the white haired and green eyed ghost form that was their son. The ghost landed with a light 'thud'.  
>They practically threw the guns to the side as they ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug they could possibly give him but it still didn't seem big enough, with tears rolling down their cheek and the ghost accepted their hug.<p>

"Danny your back." Maddie managed to get out.

Danny chuckled, tears also running down his cheeks. "Yeah."

Maddie and Jack pulled away.

"Danny Boy…" His father started.

"Your voice, its…" Maddie continued.

"Deepened? I know." Danny finished.

Now that they were a step back from their son, Maddie and Jack took this opportunity to take a look at their son now that he wasn't wrapped in the cloak he was wearing. Not only was his voice deeper but he had also filled out around the chest and abdomen, his tightly fitting black and white hazmat suit showing of his slight six-pack. His arms had also gained some muscles. His jaw line was broader, he had a small ponytail at the back of his head and he was just as tall as Maddie, if not, taller.

"Looks like I can't call you 'Danny Boy' anymore." Said Jack.

"My baby's all grown up." Said Maddie.

"I'm not eighteen yet. I still have another year and a half." Danny chuckled but then his face became sad. Just then ClockWork came through the portal, smiling warmly at his Apprentice and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Some of which I might not be able to spend with you guys." Danny added sadly.

"What do you mean hun?" asked Maddie.

Danny sighed changing back to Fenton. Now wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Perhaps we should go to the lounge room." With that said, Danny walked past his parents and up to the lounge room with ClockWork, Maddie and Jack right behind him. As he walked, he noted that everything still looked the same as he left a year and a half ago but still seemed different. Danny sat down in one of the couches, ClockWork floating beside him, and Maddie and Jack sat down in the couch opposite their son.  
>Just then Jazz came down stairs, she paused at the bottom and looked in the lounge room and saw her little brother sitting there with his ghost guardian and master floating off to the side.<p>

"DANNY!" Jazz yelled as she ran up to her brother and gave him the biggest hug she could, he returning it just as strong.

"It's good to see you too Jazz." Danny said happily. Jazz pulled away and gave Danny a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"Danny…" Danny looked to his mother. "What do you mean?"

Jazz Looked confusingly at Danny. "You might want to sit down Jazz." Danny said sadly. His sister complied. Danny knew he would have to repeat this to his friends, cousin and allies. "My training is not over." The eyes of his family went wide.

"What your son says is the truth." Clockwork finally spoke. Maddie and Jack turned their attention to the ghost and glared daggers at him but the time master was not fazed as he shifted from his adult form to his elderly form, which surprised them a bit. ClockWork inwardly smirked at their slightly surprised looks.

"Mum, Dad, do not be mad at him…" his mother and father turned their attention back to their son. "If there is anyone you should be mad at, it is me." Seeing that this talk was going to turn into a family talk, ClockWork took this opportunity to give them some privacy.

ClockWork place a hand on his Apprentice's shoulder, gaining Danny attention. "I'll be around if you need me."  
>Danny nodded his thanks and appreciation to his master and with that ClockWork flew off to a different part of the house.<p>

Danny turned back to his family. "Why should we be mad at you sweetie?" his mother asked.

"Because I'm the one who choose to go, to leave. ClockWork did not force me too. I went so when this evil comes, I have a chance at protecting this city."

"So… why are you here?' asked Jazz.

"To have a break. I have trained each and every day I have been gone. And the reason we chose this day to come is because of…"

"The truths." Jack muttered sadly.

"Yeah. How do you know about that?" asked Danny caught a bit off guard.

"Dani told us." Answered Maddie.

"Well at least I don't have to explain that."

"So, when will you be leaving?" asked Jazz.

"The day after tomorrow." He replied sadly. "Where is Dani by the way?"

"She's out on patrol." Answered Maddie

Danny smiled warmly. "Well I'm going to go find my friends, if that is alright?"

"Of course honey." Said Maddie.

Danny stood up. "Master!?" he called out and the master of time flew back into the room in his toddlers form. Again ClockWork inwardly smirked at Danny's family surprised expressions.

"Yes my young Apprentice?"

"I'm going to go find my friends, so I'll be gone a while."

ClockWork ruffled Danny's hair but Danny didn't doing anything to stop it. "Go and enjoy yourself." ClockWork said with a kind smile. Danny changed into Phantom and turned back to his family.

"Please make my Master feel at home." Danny father went to say something but Danny cut in. "No dad, you can't test inventions, blabber on about ghosts 'cause he is one and know more about ghosts than anyone can imagine. And if you do have questions, my master doesn't have to answer them if he doesn't want to. And if you threaten him, I will not be the least bit pleased." Danny almost growled the last part.

Everyone seemed to shrink back a little. ClockWork put a calming hand on his Apprentice's shoulder. Danny sighed, realising what he had done. "Sorry." Danny apologised. "I'll have my phone on me if anyone needs me." And with that said he flew up stairs. He phased through his bedroom door, grabbed his mobile phone from where it has been charging, put his hood up, wrapped his cloak around him and phased out through the wall and flew through the skies looking for his friends.

Finally coming out of their shock, Danny's mother, father and sister looked to ClockWork.

"What have you done to my son?" Maddie asked getting a little angry. The way her son just acted towards them didn't seem like him at all.

"I assure you Mrs. Fenton, that all I have done is educate and train young Daniel."

"Then what the hell was that?" Jack bellowed.

"The way Daniel acted was instinctive. He cannot help that."

"Instinctive? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Jazz, she too was a bit miffed.

"When an Apprentice starts to train with their Master, they feel the need to protect them. This goes for every Apprentice. As the Apprentice trains with their Master, the stronger that protective instinct gets." ClockWork looked to the stairs, where he last saw his Apprentice as he changed into his adult form. "Although seeing how your son is only half ghost, his protective instinct shouldn't be as strong as it is now. In fact his is one of the strongest I have ever seen."

"So you mean…" ClockWork looked back to the Fenton's. "Danny can't help it? Because of this protective instinct he has for you?" asked Maddie not so angry now.

ClockWork nodded. "I have already informed Daniel about this. And he tries his hardest not to let it get the better of him. Even then I could tell he was holding back."

"It's that strong!?" Jazz said in shock. ClockWork simply nodded.

Dani was flying around, just about to finish up on her patrol when her ghost sense went off. She looked in the direction it had indicated that the ghost was and saw a black hooded cloaked ghost flying towards her. She met the ghost half way.

"I'm going to only tell you once. Leave, before this gets out of hand and I don't wish to break the truths." Dani said with her hands glowing green.

The ghost chuckled. "Kicking me out of my own haunt now are you…" the ghost pulled his hood down. Dani was shocked. "...Cousin?"

"DANNY!" Dani tackled him into the biggest hug she could give and he returned it just as strong.

"It's good to see you too Dani." He said as the two separated out of their bear hug. "So, do you know where Sam and Tucker are?"

Dani grinned. _**He must be desperate to see Sam.**_ She though. "Yep. There's a performance in the hall at Casper high. That's where they'll be."

"Thanks 'cuz." And with that he put his hood back on and flew off.

Danny flew off as fast as he could, he wanted to see his friends again, he wanted to see his girlfriend again. God he hoped that they were still together.

Danny turned intangible and invisible and flew through the roof just in time to see Sam walk out onto the stage dressed in a beautiful black and purple dress and up to the microphone. The band behind her started playing. After a few seconds Sam started singing.

"I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me<p>

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all of me...<br>All of me...  
>All of me...<br>All..." and with that the song finished and everyone cheered and clapped but Danny could see a stray tear run down her cheek as she walk off back stage.  
>Danny followed her out through the back entrance and out into the car park. Sam sighed and looked up to the sky.<p>

"That was beautiful." Danny said making himself visible. Sam turned around and looked at the black cloaked ghost.

"Who are you, ghost?" Sam almost growled.

The ghost chuckled and pulled down his hood. Sam just stared in shock. She walked up to him slowly, taking in his form. He was taller then she remembered and was taller than her, he had the start of a six pack, his arms had some muscles on them now, he had a broader jaw line and a small ponytail. Sam ran a hand over his cheek.

"Danny?" she whispered. Danny nodded and smiled lovingly at Sam. "My haven't you grown?"

"I could say the same for you." Danny replied pulling her into his arms. He leaned in close but hesitated. "Are we…?" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Sam gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Danny was a bit surprised by the action but was happy. He leaned forwards and kissed Sam passionately. After a few seconds they broke away.

"I have missed you to hell Danny." Sam confessed nearly busting out into tears.

"And I, you." Danny said resting his forehead against hers .Sam giggled. "What?"

"The way you talk. You sound like ClockWork."

"Well, what do you expect after a year and a half of being with him?" Danny chuckled.

"You have muscles now." She said running a hand down his chest.

"Trained every day."

"You look… wait ,what? Every day? Even weekends and holidays?"

"Even weekends and holidays."

"Wow!"

"Dude! Is that you?" asked a very familiar voice. Danny turned to the owner of the voice.

"Hey Tucker."

All Tucker could do was stare at his friends more muscular and taller form.

"If your powers weren't enough to scare Dash to stop bulling you, he would be scared now." Tucker commented. Danny chuckled and turned back into Fenton.

"Did you go Goth or something?" Sam asked taking in his new look.

"I grew out of my old clothes, ClockWork got these."

"Dude, your voice. It sounds a lot like HIM."

"Don't worry, I am not turning into HIM. My voice has just deepened, that is all."

"That is good to hear man."

"Now, who is up to go to the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked. "I have not had that in AGES!"

"Sure, just let me get changed quickly." Sam said and gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before running back inside and into the change rooms. She came back out ten minutes later with a bag in hand. Danny took her free hand and the three of them headed to the Nasty Burger. They all ordered their usual and found an empty table. They started eating and once Danny had taken one bite of his burger, he felt like he was in heaven. It has been a year and a half years since he had his favourite takeaway.  
>Sam and Tucker notice the look on Danny's face and said teen noticed his friends looking at him. He swallowed the food in his mouth.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Dude you looked like you just tasted this food for the first time." Said Tucker.

"Well how do you think I'm going to react when I haven't had any junk food or takeaway of the kind in over a year?"

"You mean you haven't had junk food of any kind the whole time you have been training with ClockWork?"

"None what so ever."

Just then walked over to the trio but did not notice Danny straight away.

" , nice work back stage. Miss Mason that was beautiful singing."

"Thank you." The two teens said. looked to the third teen in the group. His eyes widened.

" ?"

"Hello ."

"It is good to see you again Danny."

"You too."

"Have you run into Dani or any of your other allies?"

"I ran into my 'cuz, before I saw Sam's performance. And I must agree with you , her singing was beautiful."

The trio had nice conversation with their teacher as they ate. left about half way through their meals and once they were finished they left and headed to the park.

"So exactly how powerful are you now?" asked Tucker as they walked through the park. "I mean you must be stronger now, after all you have spent all of this time training."

"Tucker!" Sam hissed.

"Oh come on Sam! Don't tell me you're not the least bit interested?"

"It is all right Sam." Danny looked to Tucker. "I am much stronger now."

"Duplication?"

"Masted and perfected."

Sam's and Tucker's eyes widened. "How many?" asked Tuck.

"As many as I want or need."

"Teleportation?" asked Sam.

"Same."

"Just how powerful are you man?!" Asked Tucker.

"How would you react if I said I could do ClockWork's time in, time out trick in human form?"

"YOU CAN CONTROL TIME!?" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

"That's right you weren't there when FrostBite visited." Danny muttered. "Turns out I am the next Time Master."

"YOU ARE?!" they both said again.

"Remember how I told you I get vision?" his two friends nodded. "Well, they were the start of my developing Time powers."

"So what Time powers do you have?" asked Sam.

"Vision, I guess they warn me of big events to come, if there is any. I can create viewing portals into the past, present and future…" Tucker opened his mouth to say something but Danny knew what it was going to be and cut him off. "No, I have not seen yours or Sam's future. And no, I have not seen my own. It is kind of a rule that I cannot see my own future and nor do I wish too."

"That stinks." Tucker muttered.

"I can also pause and play time, like ClockWork but I am still working on reversing time."

"Wow!" was all Sam could think to say.

"Speaking of ClockWork. I wonder how he is doing. I hope he is ok, although he can take care of himself and I did say I would have my phone on me if he needed me. If mum or dad has done anything to him, god so help me, they're going to be in for it." Danny muttered. His eyes now glowing green and his free hand clenched and glowing with a green aura.

"Danny?" Sam asked sounding worried. Danny turned his attention to his girlfriend, his eyes back to their normal blue and his clenched hand relaxed, no aura to be seen. Danny sighed, realising what had just happened.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"What do you mean." Asked Tucker.

"Every ghost Apprentice, no matter what they are an Apprentice of, has this protective instinct over their Master. When in the presence of others with their Master, they make it very clear that they will take no crap towards their Master of any kind."

"And you have this instinct too?" asked Sam. Danny gave a simple nod. He stopped walking and looked up to the sky, he would say it was some time after midday.

"Gods, I do not know how I have made it this long without going nuts." Danny commented. His friends gave him a confused look. "Protective instinct plus protective ghostly obsession." His two friends cringed.

"Yeah, not that good when they are two different thing and in two different places." Danny sighed, looking back to his friends. "Guys, the only reason why I'm here, back in the human realm, back in Amity, is because I'm having a break. ClockWork thought that this time of year would be good because of the truths."

"So… you're not… staying?" asked Sam starting to cry.

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry Sam. I really, really am. But once Christmas is over, I'll be heading back with ClockWork."

Sam leaped into his arms and clung on for dear life. Danny hugged her back. "Danny, you can't. You can't go, you just got back" Sam cried into Danny's chest. "I…I don't want… you to… to go."

"Nor do I Sam. But there's not much more for me to learn." Sam looked up into his eyes, her own red from crying. "Well not much more I can learn in my current state."

"You mean… You're all most done?"

"Yes, six months to a year tops. The rest I cannot learn until I'm full ghost. Heck ClockWork was surprised I could even pause and play time when we first found out." The trio chuckled. Sam turned to Tucker.

"Tucker…" Sam started.

"Say no more. I'll leave you two love birds alone." Tucker cut her off.

"Thanks Tuck."

"C'ya man." Said Danny.

"C'ya." And with that Tucker left.

Sam pulled Danny in the opposite direction and continued to walk in a comfortable silence, all the while Sam leading the way. Soon they were walking back through the streets of the city and after a while they were outside Sam's house. Sam opened the door and went in with Danny not protesting at all.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home." Sam called out, not bothering to stop or listen to her parent's replies. She continued to lead Danny to her room. They entered her room and she shut the door behind them. She led Danny over and into her bed.

"Uumm… Sam?" He asked uncertain.

"Please?" Sam begged almost choking on her own words.

Danny's uncertain expression melted into loving affection. He leaned forwards and passionately kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bring her closer to him while Sam ran her hands through his black hair.

An hour later Danny and Sam laid in her bed in loving content. Danny fiddled with a bit of Sam's hair while she rested her head on his bare chest. Both of them wanting nothing more than to just stay there. Danny looked at Sam's alarm clock and sighed. 5:30pm. Danny kissed Sam on the top of her head, stirring her from the light doze she had fallen into. Sam looked up at Danny, violet eyes lock onto blue ones.

"Its five thirty Sam. I got to go home. Everyone will start to wonder where I am." Danny whispered.

"I'll walk with you." She said. Danny smiled warmly and kissed her on the forehead. They got up, stretched and put their shirts back on. They didn't go any further than that. Danny followed Sam out of her room and into the halls.

"I'll be back in a few minuets." Sam called out to her parents as they passed the kitchen. They left Sam's home and walked to Danny's in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. Soon they arrived at Danny's house. They walked up the front door.

"Well, here we are." Said Danny.

"Thanks Danny. I had a great time." Sam thanked.

Danny smiled lovingly at her. "Me too." Danny pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Sam's heart leapt for joy at hearing Danny saying those three little words.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Danny gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." She confirmed. And with that Sam headed back home.

_**I had better get her a present. I hope some of the stores are still open.**_ Danny thought and was about to go down to the stores when he remembered something. _**Or perhaps…**_ Danny went inside and saw that everyone was in the lounge, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Dani and ClockWork, all getting along nicely.

"Hi everyone." Danny said and giving a slight bow to his master and they all greeted him is some way or another. "I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me." He said going up stairs, two at a time.

"He seems happy." Maddie commented.

"Yeah, the happiest I have ever seen." Added Jazz.

"Indeed he is. And I am glad that young Daniel is enjoying himself." ClockWork said with a smile.

Danny closed the door as he entered his room. He stood in the middle of the space and created a portal into his room back at ClockWork's tower. He stepped through and walked over to the desk. He pick up a case from beside it and two little boxes off the top of the desk. The boxes were small enough to fit in the palm of his hands. Danny walked back through the portal and back into his room in the human realm and the portal disappeared. He placed the boxes and case on his desk and opened them. The case contained some tools whereas one of the box contained a fine shiny black chain and a pendent and the other contained a medallion. Danny pick up the pendent and a tool, and got to work.

_**I hope you like this Sam.**_

Half an hour later and it was time for dinner. Danny was happy to have dinner with his family again after so long and apparently they had adopted Dani while he was gone. So now, not only did he have a big sis but he has a little sis too. Danny was also happy that his parents got along with his Master quite well.

"So Danny are you and Sam still a couple?" asked Jack

Danny paused, a warm smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, we are." He replied not looking up from the plate of food in front of him.

"Aaww sweetie, that's great news. You had better get her a present for Christmas." Maddie said. "I'm sure some of the shops are still open."

"Don't worry Mum, I have one for her."

This caught his family (now including Dani) a little off guard but they did not press him. They ate the rest of their dinner in a comfortable silence.

After dinner Danny went back up stairs and continued to work on the pendent. Soon that was done and he spent the rest of the night with his family and Master. But soon it was time for everyone to go to bed. Apparently the guest bedroom was now Dani's room, his parents had done it up for her.  
>Danny went to bed that night feeling just as tiered as a good day's training. Danny slept soundly that night. Not only does he get to spend some time with his family and friends, even if it is a day or two but he finds out he has a little sister and that he and Sam were still a couple, Danny was over the moon with happiness just to know that. Nothing can spoil this Christmas, the best Christmas of his life. Or half life as it is.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Danny awoke to the sound of phone letting him know he has a text message. Danny opened his phone; the ID said it was from Sam, so he read the text.<p>

**Hope I didn't wake u?**

**_4 u, it does not matter._**He repleid.

**Aaww, Danny! u 2 need 2 sleep.**

_**I slept quite well thx u.**_

**Well anyway I will be over at 9:30. Is that ok?**

_**Of course. I'll see u then my beautiful black rose.  
>Luv u.<strong>_

**Luv u 2.**

And with that Danny closed his phone and just laid there staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Danny got up and did his morning routines. Then he headed down stairs and into the kitchen where his mother and Master was.

"Morning and Merry Christmas." He said giving a slight bow to his Master.

"Hi honey and Merry Christmas to you too." His mother greeted.

"Merry Christmas young Daniel. Sleep well last night?" asked Clockwork.

"I slept quite well last night thank you Master." Danny turned to his mother. "By the way Mum, Sam's coming over at 9:30." Danny sat at the table and Maddie brought over some pancakes for him and place the plate in front of him.

"She is, is she?"

"I received a text this morning from her."

"Well, she'll be just in time for the presents."

Soon everyone else was up and Danny greeted them and said merry Christmas to them. After everyone had breakfast, Danny went up to his room, grabbed one of the small boxes, making sure it was the right one and then headed back down stairs, putting the box in his pocket and went into the lounge room where everyone was gathered. It was almost time for Sam to show up, five more minuets, that's all he had to wait and being the Time Apprentice it was a snap. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Danny said. He got up from his seat and went to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by his girlfriend.

" 'Beautiful black rose' huh? I like it." Said Sam.

Danny chuckled and gave her a kiss. "I thought you might." He said and let Sam in. she went over to the lounge with Danny right behind her.

"Merry Christmas all." She greeted. And they all greeted her back.

Danny sat back down and Sam sat next to him. They handed out the presents and Danny was quite surprised when he got some presents from his family. Seeing how he only arrived yesterday, he wasn't expecting anything from them, just spending time with them was a big enough present for him. Soon everyone had opened their presents.

"well I believe that is all of the presents."

"Not quite Mum/ Mrs Fenton." Sam and Danny said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled slightly.

"Merry Christmas Danny." Sam said giving him a small box. Danny opened it and looked at what was inside. "I know it's nothing ghostly but I thought you might like it." Danny pulled out a brand new silver watch, one of the more expensive good quality ones. Danny smiled lovingly at Sam and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Sam." He thanked and put the watch on. Danny got the little box out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. "And Merry Christmas to you too."

Sam opened the box and she gasped in awe. She pulled out a black chained necklace with a rose pendent. The rose was dark purple and the stem was dark green.

"Danny I… I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

Danny took the necklace and put it on Sam. "Just like you." He whispered into her ear. Sam faced Danny and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad you do. It's no ordinary necklace either."

"It's not."

"Nope. I made it from scratch. It's made out of miniaturised Spector Deflector tech. The tech is keyed into mine and our allies' ecto-signature so it won't shock me or anyone of our allies."

"First your gloves and now this? What happened to the average C student I know?" Sam asked jokingly.

Danny chuckled. "I got smarter." He said with a goofy grin.

"I would say."

"Indeed. Your knowledge in both your human and ghost education has improved dramatically. I do not know how you kept on getting C's at Casper High." Said ClockWork.

"So much for you know everything." Danny smirked. ClockWork went to hit his Apprentice with is staff but at the last second Danny turned intangible.

"I knew you were going to say that young one."

"And I knew you were going to hit me." Danny said turning tangible again only to be successfully hit in the head by his Master. "Ow! Come on Master we're here on a break."

"Who said I was being strict?" ClockWork smirked.

Danny grumbled under his breath and everyone chuckled at his antics. "If you must know, the only reason I kept on getting C's at Casper High was because the teachers (especially .) made everything sound so boring."

"It is good to know that you took care of Danny's education ClockWork." Said Maddie gratefully. "So where do you think Danny is averaging now?"

"A+'s and higher."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes were the size of dinner plates. Danny and ClockWork shared a knowing smirk.

"Ready for a little test Daniel?"

"How many questions?" Danny asked not skipping a beat.

"Two. One from both your human and ghost education." ClockWork replied just as quick.

"Shoot away Master."

"Why is the spirit core the rarest core you can find in a ghost?"

"Because a ghost with a spirit core can master the powers of that of a fire core and cold core and can gain some powers of a rare core ghost as well if necessary. But unless they are the true apprentice of that rare power, they cannot gain all the powers that are available in that power area."

"369  
>x54<br>+547  
>-728<br>divided by 381?"

"20,471.0892."

Everyone just stared at Danny.

"How did you work that out? Even I can't work that out without a calculator. " asked Jazz

Danny chuckled. "My Master's a very good teacher."

"Thank you young Daniel." Replied ClockWork.

Danny simply nodded. He looked to Sam. "I want to try something." He whispered into her ear and they both headed up stairs.

They entered Danny's room and Danny walked over to his desk.

"What is it that you want to try?" asked Sam.

Danny turned to her, a gear shaped medallion in his hand. It was gold around the edge and black in the middle with his infamous DP signature in the centre in white. "This." He said simply and put it around Sam's neck.

"Dose this do what I think it does?"

"Hopefully."

"It looks like ClockWork's medallions."

"That's because this is based off them. Ready?"

"So your actually going to pause time?"

"Yep." He said with a grin. "Time out." He said as he snapped his fingers. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes! It works."

"So you really have paused time?"

"Yep." Danny replied leave his room with Sam right behind him. They went down stairs into the lounge room to see the group frozen in time.

"Wow Danny."

Danny smiled. "Time in." and he snapped his fingers again and everyone continued to talk as if it never happened except ClockWork who looked to Danny with a slight frown.

"Does ClockWork know?" asked Sam.

Danny looked to her. "Of course he knows. He is the master of time."

"Daniel?" ClockWork asked sternly.

"What?" he asked looking to his master. "I just wanted to try something out."

"And what might that have been?"

Sam took off the medallion and handed back to Danny. Danny threw the medallion to his Master and ClockWork caught it. The master of time studied the medallion before smiling and tossing it back to his Apprentice, who caught it just as easily as him.

"I have to say, your knowledge of technology is astounding. Let me guess, that is the first one you made, a prototype?"

"Yes it is the first one I made."

"And it works?"

"Like a charm."

"What is it Danny?" asked Jazz. Danny passed the medallion to his sister.

"It's my first Time Medallion. The wearer wont' be frozen in time when I pause it."

"wait you can pause time?" asked his mother. Danny guested for Jazz to hand the medallion to Maddie and she did. Maddie put the medallion on then looked to her son who was grinning.

"Time Out" and Danny snapped his fingers. Maddie looked around but wasn't too sure if time was paused or not. Danny saw this. "Look out the window." Maddie got up and went to the window. She looked through and her mouth hung open. Maddie saw people frozen in mid-step, birds frozen mid-flight and cars in the middle of each lane not moving. This was unbelievable. They found out that their son was the ghost boy not even a day before he had to go and train with something they despised, then when he gets back, they find out he can control time like it was just another one of his frequently used powers. Maddie sat back down, awestruck. Danny chuckled at his mother's reaction. "Time In." and he snapped his fingers again and time started playing again.

"You are truly one powerful halfa Dear" was all Maddie could say.

"Indeed he his Mrs. Fenton. When your son first came to me two and a half years ago, he was a level seven and now I would say young Daniel is a level twenty." Said ClockWork. Everyone just stared at Danny. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"You said something about a ghost core before?" Jack asked breaking the silence. Danny nodded. "So what type of core are you when in ghost form?"

"At first I thought I was a cold core but it turns out that I'm a spirit core."

"Your one of the rarest cored ghost?!" Dani exclaimed. "But wouldn't you have the powers of a fire cored ghost too?"

Danny held his hand out, palm facing up and lit a small flame in it. Everyone except ClockWork gasped in shock. "Yep." Danny confirmed and with that the flame disappeared.

"And you can do all of this in human form? Wow!" Sam said.

"I bet you're strong enough to stop Plasimus no prob." Dani cheered and everyone agreed. Danny on the other hand remained silent and emotionless. _**I sure hope I can.**_ Danny though.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Danny said and with that he left with everyone a little confused to his change of mood. After a few seconds Sam went after him.

"Danny, wait up." She called after him. Danny waited for his girlfriend to catch up and continued when she did. "Danny, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Danny." Sam said sternly.

Danny sighed. "It just what Dani said. I hadn't heard that name in over a year. And I don't know why it affected me like this." He confessed.

"Oh Danny!" she said pulling him into a hug. "You're a level twenty halfa now, I'm sure you can beat him." Sam reassured him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you my beautiful black rose." Danny replied. Sam giggled at this. "But he has got to be stronger now, after all he is teaming up with Pariah and 'HIM'."

"Even if he has, so have you. You have gone from a level seven to a level twenty. You also have new powers which Vlad does not know about. And besides the darkest hour hasn't arrived yet, so enjoy the peace while it's here. Have some fun while you're here before you have to… go again." Sam was sad at the last part as she looked away.

Danny looked into her eyes but she looked away again. "Sam. My promise from a year and a half ago still stands. I will return." Sam looked into his blue eyes. "I'll return when 'IT' arrives whether if my training has been completed or not. Ok?"

"Ok."

The two continued walking and soon they met up with Tucker. Sam and Danny greeted their friend and continued on with him in toe. The trio ended up going to the Nasty Burger and ordering their usual. After having their meal they headed to the park just hanging out and chatting.

"Hey, do either of you want to come over for dinner?" asked Danny.

"Sorry man, I can't. I got other family member coming over for dinner." Said Tuck.

"That's fine. What about you Sam? " Danny asked looking to his girlfriend.

"Hang on one sec. I'll give my parents a call" and with that said, Sam walked away a few meters and called her parents. A minute or two later she returned to the two males. "They said it was alright, they even said I could stay the night if I wanted."

"That's great." He answered pulling Sam into a hug and passionately kissed her.

"Oh! Come on! A little warning next time?" Tucker complained, looking away. "I'll leave you two alone." He said when he didn't get a response and walked off.

Danny pulled away. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asked Sam.

"No. I didn't do it to get rid of him. I kissed you because I wanted to." Danny replied. Sam just raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I did it to get rid of him but I still wanted to kiss you." Danny said truthfully and grinned a goofy grin. Sam punched him playfully. "OW!" Danny rubbed the spot Sam had punched him trying to ease the pain. "Anyway getting back on topic. Would you, my sweet black rose, like to stay over?"

"I would love to my ghostly hero."

The two started walking to Sam house. " 'Ghostly hero, huh?! I like it." Said Danny.

Sam giggled. "I thought you might." There was a moment silence before they both burst out laughing. They continued to Sam's house in a comfortable silence, only broken every now and then. When they arrived, Sam said she'd only be a minuet and Danny waited patiently outside. Soon Sam returned.

"You were two minuets and thirty eight seconds Sam." Sam gave him a stern look. "What? I'm the Apprentice Of Time. What do you expect?" Sam punched him playfully. "Ow!"

"I expect you not be so serious. You knew what I meant."

"And you know I was only mucking around." He said as they headed off towards his house.

"Hmmm, I wonder what would hurt more? A combat boot kick to the jaw? Or breaking up with my boyfriend?" Sam wondered sarcastically and putting a finger on her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, I get it." Danny said franticly. Sam laughed at his reaction. "You weren't thinking about breaking up with me were you?" Sam didn't say anything. "Sam?" again She didn't answer as a small grin started to grace her lips. "Please don't tell me you were?" not a single word from the Goth. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Danny dead paned.

Sam sprinted off. "Nope." She answered over her shoulder with a grin on her face. Danny sprinted off after her. Soon they arrived at their destination. Danny and Sam entered the house to find Jack in the lounge watching the news.

"Hey Dad." Danny greeted his father.

"Hi Mr. Fenton." Greeted Sam.

"Hey there kiddos." Greeted Jack.

They continued on to the kitchen where they found Maddie, Jazz and Dani, all getting ready for their Christmas dinner, whether that be cooking or setting the table.

"Hey." Danny said.

"Hi." said Sam.

"Hey big brother." Said Dani

"Hey there little brother" said Jazz.

"Hi there you two." Said Maddie.

"Is it alright for Sam to stay over?" asked Danny.

"Of course. But we don't have guess bedroom anymore."

"It's alright, I can sleep on the couch."

"Alright then."

"Where's ClockWork by the way?"

"I think he's in the lab." Answered Dani.

"The lab?" Danny almost looked horrified. He went down into the lab with Sam hot on his heels. Danny inwardly sighed with relief to see his master just casually looking at a few things on a table then he pick up a piece of paper and studied what it said. If his dad or mum were down here too he would still be cautious. The two walked up to ClockWork.

"Hi there Master." Danny greeted and gave a slight bow.

ClockWork looked from the paper in his hand to see his Apprentice and Sam.

"Hey ClockWork." Sam greeted.

"why hello Daniel and Samantha." ClockWork greeted.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "It's Sam you got it?" she asked a little miffed. Danny chuckled.

"Very well." Answered ClockWork. _**Looks like Daniel's love for Samantha is stronger than his protective instinct towards me.**_ ClockWork thought and a small smile graced his lips. _**That is a good sign.**_ Just then Jazz came down the stairs.

"ClockWork, you sure you don't want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Jazz, you do realise that ghosts don't eat, right?" asked Danny.

"I know but still doesn't hurt to ask."

ClockWork chuckled. "I appreciate the offer Jasmine but I will have to decline." Answered ClockWork. Jazz smiled and went back up stairs. The Master Of Time went back to studying the piece of paper in his hand. "I see where you get your mind for technology, young Daniel." He said out of the blue, nearly startling the couple. "Although I shouldn't be surprised seeing how your parents are inventors."

"Inventors that are ghost hunters, might I add." Replied Danny.

"But in a way, you are too." ClockWork said looking to his Apprentice.

"Yeah, but I don't want to 'rip them apart molecule by molecule.'" He replied, quoting his father's words.

ClockWork chuckled and ruffled Danny's hair. "Yes, you are different from them."  
>Danny gave a warm smile to his Master before giving a small bow and leaving him be. The two headed back up into the kitchen and then up stairs to Danny's room. Sam placed her bag in the on-sweet and then the couple headed back down into the lounge.<p>

"looks like you have rubbed off on good old ClockWork." Sam said.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, seems so. But he has also rubbed off on me too. I guess you could say he has become like a second father to me. I don't think I would be as strong as I am now without his training. I owe him a lot."

And soon it was time for dinner. Everyone sat at the table, full with food and drinks. Even knowing ClockWork didn't eat anything he still sat at the table and joined in on the festivities, pulling the Christmas cracker with Danny and even wearing the little paper crown that came out and joining in some of the conversations the group was having.

"You know ClockWork, you are one friendly ghost" Maddie commented at one point.

"Why thank you Madeline . It has been such a pleasure staying with you and your family." Was ClockWork's reply. After eating dinner, desert came. Puddings with ice-cream and/or custard, trifles , pavlova and _fudge_. Jack beamed at the last one, it was no surprised that Jack mainly had fudge.

And that meal also soon came to an end when no one could eat any more. Everyone thanked the three Fenton girls for the wonderful meals. Danny helped clear the table and while his mother washed the dishes he dried them and put them away.  
>Danny took a quick peek through the doorway of the kitchen and into the lounge and saw Jack and ClockWork sitting on the couch watching the news like there wasn't anything different between them, like they were old college buddies. That made Danny think of Vlad, he quickly pushed the thought away before it could sprout and blossom into anything. This was not the time he wanted to think about his arch enemy. This was a time to be happy, he would not let anything spoil it.<br>Sam, Jazz and Dani were up stairs doing whatever they were doing, Danny didn't know.

After finishing up with the drying up, Danny went up to his room. He stood in the doorway and looked around the room, his gaze landed on his desk and the open tool case. He pulled out his time medallion from his pocket, where he had shoved it earlier and studied it before putting it back in his pocket. For some reason Danny felt the need to build more of his medallions. He went over to his desk and pack up his tools before heading down stairs to the main floor and then down into the lab.

"Time Out." He snapped his fingers and time froze. He wanted to spend as much time with everyone but he also for some unknown reason need to build more medallions. So he set to work on making more. The next one he made didn't take as long as the first seeing how he knew what went where and knew how to avoid the mistakes he made with the first. Soon he had made the amount he wanted plus one or two extras. Danny smiled at his finished work._** 'Now to make sure they work'**_. He thought. He grabbed the medallions and headed up stairs, he found his mother and father with his Master in the lounge room, frozen half way through a conversation. He grabbed two of the newly made medallions and used his telekinesis to put them on his parents simultaneously.

"So exactly what is our Son destined for ClockWork?" asked Maddie.

But ClockWork didn't answer.

"ClockWork?" asked Jack as he and his wife looked to the Master Of Time. They saw him sitting still, not blinking, not even his ghostly tail was flickering back and forth. Then they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up to see their Son standing there.

"Good, they work." He said to himself.

"What work's Son?" asked Jack. Danny sighed and faced-palmed. It was then that Maddie and Jack notice the handful of medallions that Danny was holding. They looked down at their chests and saw that they were wearing one of the newly made medallions each.

"You can keep them." Danny said.

"We can?" asked Maddie.

"I have a feeling you'll be needing them some time soon."

"So you have paused time?" asked Jack.

"I have had time paused for a couple hours now."

"Wow!" was all Jack could say.

Danny handed three medallions to Maddie and stuffed the spares into his pockets. "What are these for?" Maddie asked.

"Now that I know that they will work, I would like you to give one each to Jazz, Dani and Sam. Tell them they can keep them."

"Why can't you give them these?"

"Because I'm going for an evening fly. The longer time is paused, the more miffed HE gets." Danny said gesturing to his Master. "Ever since we found out I can pause and play time, he doesn't like it when I pause it without any warning." Danny said.

"So, let's say you're running late for one of your training session and really needed to turn up on time, you could pause time and get there on time?" Jack asked as if he never heard what Danny just said.

"I could but Master would still know." Danny chuckled. This seemed to confuse his parents a little. So Danny put it into four little words. "Been there, done that."

"Oh!" Maddie said getting intrigued.

"I'm not going to get out of here without telling a story first, am I?"

"You have been away for a year and a half Son, so of course we want to hear one." Answered Jack.

Danny sighed but then chuckled at the memory.

Flash back…

_Danny rolled over in his bed and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. His vision focused in on the bright red numbers of the alarm clock on his bedside table. 7:45am. His eyes open wide at the time._

"_Oh crud! Oh crud! Oh crud. Of all the day's to be late it had to be today." He said jumping out of bed and into the bathroom. He rushed what he normally did in there but even then he still took ten minuets. When he came back out he looked at the time again. 7:55am. Danny cringed. He called upon his ghost half, a blue /white ring of energy appeared and split in two before traveling up and down his body changing him into phantom. He quickly grabbed a cloak and did it up.  
>"Come on, come on! Do up." He growled as he tried to do up the white gear clip. Then a thought came to him.<br>"Why am I rushing, when I can pause time." He grinned. "Time Out." He said snapping his fingers. He walked over to his bedroom door and stuck his head out to listen for the sound of gears and the other mechanical sounds the Tower makes. Nothing. He turned his head back to the clock on his bedside table and watched it for what he believed to be a minuet. But the numbers didn't change.  
>"Yes!" he cheered through his teeth. He put up the hood of the cloak and walked out of his room, going down stairs. He came to the room where normally his master would be watching the time streams but ClockWork wasn't there. He was in the training room waiting for Danny, but Phantom didn't know this. Danny also look at the table where he would eat his meals, most of the time also joined by his Master although ghosts don't eat, he still floated on the opposite side and they would casually talk. The table still had the cereal, milk, bowl and spoon out on it. Danny contemplated on whether or not to have his breakfast.<em>

_ClockWork wanted to start training early today because there was a mission he wanted to send his apprentice on, to help maintain the time stream._

_Danny wanted to have breakfast but not as phantom. Eating at a ghost just didn't feel right and it didn't settle with him. But Danny had just started using the 'Time Out' 'Time In' trick which meant he could not hold it while human just yet. If he was going to be on time he would have to remain as Phantom and miss out._

_Danny continued to walk through the Tower and to the training room. As he neared the door he paused, whispered "Time In." and snapped his fingers. The sounds that the Tower usually make could be heard once again and Danny entered through the door, seeing his Mater at the other end of the room. He walked up to him and bowed.  
>"Morning Master." Danny greeted. But was not expecting the whack on the head he got by ClockWork. Danny gave a surprised yelp. "What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the top of his head.<em>

"_Your late." ClockWork replied flatly._

"_What? But it is only 7:56. I'm four minuets early."_

"_You froze time for fifteen minuets."_

_Danny's eyes went wide. "How…. How did you know?"_

"_I'm the master of Time young Daniel." Was all the ghost of time said._

_Danny sighed and looked away. "Sorry Master. I over slept, I forgot to set the alarm last night."_

_ClockWork smiled. That's all he wanted to hear, not excuses. Danny has been putting a lot into his training. Whether that be his physical training with developing his powers or his education, both human and ghost. It was bound to happen.  
>ClockWork pulled his Apprentice into a one armed hug. This surprised Danny but he relaxed and found it quite… comforting?!<em>

_ClockWork released his Apprentice._

"_I'm surprised that you could tell. But then again I shouldn't be, seeing how you basically are time."Said Danny._

_ClockWork chuckled with a warm smile on his face then he thought about something and quickly came to a conclusion.  
>"I suppose I can let it slide." The ghost said. Now this really surprised Danny. "seeing how you froze time, technically you are not late. Like you said you are early." Getting over his shock, Danny smiled kindly at his Master and gave a slight bow.<em>

"_Thank you Master." Thanked Danny._

"_Now, let's begin shall we?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Afterwards I have a mission for you to go on." ClockWork informed._

"_Yes!" Danny cheered under his breath._

End of flash beck…

Maddie and Jack listened quietly while their son told them what happened that day.

"ClockWork let it slide?" asked Maddie amazed. "I thought ClockWork was the strict type."

"Yeah, he surprised me too." Said Danny. "Now I had better get out of here."

"Why?" asked Jack

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said, Master doesn't like it when I don't warn him when I pause time. And I…."

"Daniel?!" came a stern voice that Danny knew all too well. Maddie and Jack looked to ClockWork, who was now unfrozen.

"Can't hold it forever in human form." Danny sighed.

"What have I told you about warning me first before pausing time?" asked ClockWork.

"Sorry Master."

"Why?" was all ClockWork asked but Danny knew he was asking why he'd pause time. So Danny explained how he all of a sudden got this feeling that he needed to make more Time Medallions but didn't want to waste what time he had with his friends and family doing so. ClockWork just sighed and stayed silent for while only now just getting a feel for how long time has been paused. "I must say, you have improved a lot Daniel. You have paused time for two maybe three hours?"

"Three tops." Danny confirmed.

"That is a big improvement. You're getting stronger by the day." ClockWork said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Master." Danny looked to his mother. "Seeing that time is unfrozen, I might as well give the medallions to the girls myself." Maddie handed the medallions back to her son and he headed up stairs. Danny found his two sisters and girlfriend in Dani's room, just chatting about stuff that he didn't really care about. Danny entered dani's room and realised that his parents did a good job of doing up the guest bedroom into dani's room.

"Hey big brother." Said Dani as Danny entered.

"Hey Dani."

"So what brings you to our little conversation?" asked jazz.

"Oh, nothing much." Danny shrugged. "Just thought I'd give you one of these each." He said holding up three medallions.

"I thought you only had one. " said Sam getting up off the bed and walking over to her boyfriend.

Danny shrugged again. "Paused time, made some more." He concluded. He passed one to the three girls.

"Thanks Danny." Jazz and Dani said at the same time.

"Ok Dani, if you start to become too much like Jazz , I am personally getting you away from her. I don't need two Jazzes." His two sisters giggled. "I mean it." He warned.

"Aaww! But brother, big sis is fun to hang around." Dani pouted. Danny just gave her a stern look. "Besides I won't become another Jazz, I have too much of your DNA in me to become like her."

Jazz shuddered at the thought of two Danny's. Danny chuckled at her reaction.

Sam smiled while looking at the medallion. "another present from my hero, huh."

Danny pulled Sam into his grasp and rested his forehead against hers. "I can give you another one if you want?" he murmured just loud enough for Sam to hear. Jazz cleared her throat and got the couples attention, she gestured with her head to her little sister who was studying the medallion. The two love birds knew what Jazz meant straight away. The two chuckled before leaving and heading to Danny's room.

"Making the first move, this time." Sam said as she looked to her boyfriend who shut the door after him.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, with a loving smile and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her close to him.

"Nothing my brave halfa."

"Darn, you have two names from me where as I only have one for you."

Sam pushed him away playfully and he chuckled. "Well you had better come up with another."

"Aaawww! But only one suits you my beautiful black rose."

Sam turned her back on him. "You're gonna fall behind."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something…" he said pulling her into his grasp. "My wonderful black star." He whispered into her ear. Sam giggled and pushed him away again.

"Alright, let me get changed." She said as walked to the on-sweet.

Danny sat on his bed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He went to his contacts list, scrolled through till he found the number he was looking for and called it. It rang a couple times before his best friend answered. They only talked for a few minuets before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Sam as she walked out of the on-sweet in a slim black nigh-dress and Sat next to Danny.

"Just Tucker. I called him to let him know when to come over if he wanted to see me off."

"I don't want you to go." Sam confessed as she leaned on her hero. Danny lay down and pulled Sam down on top of him.

"Nor do I." He confessed as well. He leaned forwards and kiss her passionately.  
>Sam leaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through Danny's hair while he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.<p>

Five hours later they both were sound asleep. Both of them sleeping peacefully in each other's grasp, well Sam at least. Danny tossed and turned slightly, his face was scrunched up as if in pain. Danny's eyes suddenly shot open and he was breathing heavily, almost panting. Danny slowly move out of Sam's grasp and sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his temples to try and get rid of the slight ponding in his head. He turned his head and looked at the alarm clock. 2:00Am. Danny sighed. He was tired but he couldn't go back to sleep after that…nightmare. It scared the hell out of him.

He got up and put a pair of track pants on and a singlet on before heading out of his room, shutting the door quietly as to not disturb his girlfriend. He made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't need to turn on any lights thanks to his enhanced eyesight from being half ghost. Danny made his way over to the fridge and opened the door, he had to shield his eyes for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the blinding light. After a moment he looked at the fridge's contents and pulled out an ice coffee but before he could close the door a very familiar voice spoke.

"Daniel?"

Danny turned around and saw ClockWork floating in the doorway of the kitchen, his red eyes glowing ever so slightly in the darkness, making them stand out more.

"Master…" he said, his voice a little shaky and a bit high. From when he got up to now, that nightmare kept replaying throughout his mind. He cleared his throat. " I didn't mean to wake you if…"

ClockWork cut him off. "Are you alright my young Apprentice?" he asked. ClockWork hadn't missed the way Danny's voice sounded before he cleared his throat and he could see from where he was floating that the hand that was holding the ice coffee was shaking. Danny looked down to the floor and wrapped his free arm around himself.

After a moment he answered. "A nightmare." He lied. He wanted to seek comfort in someone but he knew if he told anyone about what he saw, they wouldn't like it and when the darkness came they wouldn't let him fight. He knew he was the only one who could stop those three ghosts and so did everyone else but if he told them, they defiantly wouldn't let him fight.

ClockWork flew over and took the coffee from Danny and put it away. He could see his Apprentice was tired but he could also see that his Apprentice wanted comfort but didn't know who to seek it from. Was the nightmare really that bad that it scared Danny to a point that he has not seen before? And make him confused as to whom to go to for comfort?  
>He looked over his Apprentice and saw that he had both his arms wrapped around himself, he was shaking almost like he was shivering, he had a thin layer of sweat covering his face, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were unfocused as if the nightmare was replaying right in front of him and ClockWork had no doubt that something like that was happening right now.<p>

ClockWork placed a hand on Danny shoulder and when the young teen looked up at him, he was shocked. Instead of Danny's eyes being filled with happiness and determination, they were filled with sorrow and fright. He has not EVER seen his Apprentice like this. It shocked him right down to his core.

Danny had looked away again after a few seconds and was staring at a wall. ClockWork took off his cloak and wrapped it around his Apprentice but young Daniel did not notice. Turns out the Master Of Time has long white hair pulled back in a ponytail. It was not until ClockWork started to guide the teen to the lounge room did he grabbed the sides of the cloak and pull them tighter around himself.

They both sat down on the long couch, ClockWork could see that the young halfa was only just keeping his eyes open, only just. Danny leaned against ClockWork and brought his legs up onto the couch and the ghost of time wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled his Apprentice closer to him in a fatherly manner. _**'…Fatherly?'**_ ClockWork thought.

ClockWork looked down to Danny and saw that the teen's eyes were already closed and he was breathing evenly. The ghost of time couldn't stop the warm smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

'_**I guess Daniel has become like a son to me.'**_ The ghost of time leaned back and looked at the ceiling and his expression became dark. _**'I will not let him fight against those three ghosts.'**_ He shook his head. **'not after what I saw become of him. Maddie and Jack might have given birth to young Daniel but he has become much of a son to me as much as he is a son to them. '** and with that the Master of Time closed his eyes and fell asleep with his Apprentice in his arms.


End file.
